What I Love About You
by AlmostGolden
Summary: yeah, stupid title, I know. Just a fluffy one shot that I felt like I had to get out. Logan/Camille. Enjoy! btw, authors note is edited. sorry for the confusion.


**Hey guys! So this is my first Big Time Rush fic. I'm editing my authors note because apparently it offended a few people. I didn't mean to diss slah and those who like to read and write about it but I'm sorry if I did. So anyway, this is just a fluffy one shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I cannot own Big Time Rush, and the gorgeous Logan.**

What I Love About You

Two dark haired teens – soon to be twenty-somethings – lay tangled in sheets on a wide bed. A girl with long, shiny brown waves falling down her bare vack, and a boy with soft black tresses and dimples. She had her head leaned against his toned, hard chest while his lean muscled arms encircled her, keeping her close to him even as he slept.

Suddenly, they heard the noise of three loud hockey players from Minnesota slamming the front door making their way to Logan Mitchell's room; the room the two happened to be occupying without anybody's knowledge as to what they were utilizing the room – and the bed – for. Both sat bolt upright.

"Quick, Camille," he whispered urgently, "Hide!"

The brunette simply fell back against her boyfriend of three years' soft pillows. "Mmm, shh, Logan. I'm sleepy. And we locked the door. Just tell them to go away,"

The nineteen year old couldn't help but smirk; had his girlfriend not had her face in his sheets, breathing in his delicious boy scent, she would have sighed. That smile was to die for. "Still tired from last night, baby?" then, because he knew the crazy girl he was in love with, he ducked to avoid the slap he knew was coming.

"Shut up," she mumbled, although he could hear the smile in her voice, and he knew that she was blushing.

Satisfied, the gorgeous boy stretched, the navy sheets falling down to his waist. The broad pectorals, washboard abs, and slight trail that brought your eyes down to his promised land; everything was visible.

Well, everything not X-rated.

"Logan!" There was a sharp rap on his door, followed by James Diamonds voice. "Two on two in the parking lot man. You in?"

Pretending to ponder it, he sighed and paused for a moment. "Uhh, you know guys, I think I'm gonna pass today. A little stiff. Must be from all the dancing Gustavo made us do yesterday,"

"Wait, wait, wait," Carlos Garcia interjected. "Seriously? You're going to pass a chance to play hockey because you're a little _stiff?_ When has that stopped you before, dude?" he paused to snicker with the other boys at the immature joke. "Hah, remember ninth grade? When we had that game right after your date with the gorgeous, _bodacious_ Jaime Harris? Dude, you're lucky our uniforms were baggy – "

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Kendall Knight chuckled. The most sensible one of the group – only second to Logan himself – had just managed to calm down from the short nostalgic moment. "Leave little Logie alone to his, uhh, _situation,_"

Before Logan could protest that he did not, in fact, have a boner (which would have been a lie anyway. I mean really, a naked Camille was next to him), his best friends left, still laughing to themselves.

Camille rolled over, her eyes bright. It was obvious she had been laughing as well. "You're adorable when you're embarrassed," she paused to pinch his cheek, which she knew irritated him, "then again, you're always adorable."

Placated, Logan rolled over onto Camille, holding his weight onto his defined forearms, but making sure of the fact that she could feel every contour of him against her. "So you're not the least bit jealous of the 'bodacious Jaime Harris?"

She gave him the reaction he expected. The slight flare to her delicate nostrils, and the flame in her beautiful eyes. "Just _how_ bodacious?"

Now it was Logans turn to chuckle. Gripping her size zero waist he flipped them so that she was resting on his sturdy chest. Tracing lines from the small of her back to the nape of her neck he answered, "Oh, you know. Double D's. Curvy waist. Huge, round ass."

This earned him another slap. The raven-haired heart-throb was too busy trying to cop a feel of Camille's not-so-huge bottom to block so his cheek stung.

"Hey, hey! Whoever said that I liked that stuff?" he responded, trying to mend the damage his little joke had caused.

"Well," Here the diminutive girl faltered, brushing a few glossy waves out of her face. A beautiful face it was in Logan's opinion. Wide, expressive eyes brimmed with long lashes, a tiny nose to fit in proportion to her pixie like form, and full, pink lips that were oh-so-fun to kiss. "A – a lot of guys seem to like that type of girl,"

And then, Logan saw _that_ side of this girl. The side he loved, and despised. It wasn't often that you saw the gorgeous, confident, slightly psycho – in a cute way of course, method actress of the Palm Woods vulnerable. Even Logan, one of closest people to her, could count the number of times he had seen this sweet, soft side of the girl he had been with for three years on one hand. But with the sweetness, there also came the insecurities. And those were the only thing about his sweetheart that he couldn't stand. Because there was no need for them.

"Well 'a lot of guys' have their own opinions." He said earnestly, and added, "Wrong ones." Hearing her omit a shaky chuckle at this, he went on, encouraged. "Do you love me?"

"What?" her head snapped up. They had been using 'the L word' for two years now. The first time Logan had said he loved her was on her birthday, when he took her on a huge, romantic surprise. But that's another story. "You know I do," she said almost accusingly.

"And I love you. So it doesn't matter what those other guys like. Do you want to know what _I _like?" shyly, Camille nodded as her boyfriend raised his eyebrows at her.

"I like dramatic girls. They balance me out you know? Boring Logan, who likes math, hockey and singing. Logan, always the voice of reason. Logan, never one to take a risk. But I like a little incentive to bring out the wild part lurking in me somewhere.

"I like loud girls. I don't know if you've noticed, but compared to James, Carlos and Kendall, I'm a pretty reserved guy. Someones gotta voice their opinions.

"I like girls who aren't afraid to eat," He paused and smiled at the rumble coming from Camille's flat stomach. Perfectly in sync, as always. "In Hollywood, there are a lot of fakes. It's a little hard to come across a girl who's not on a diet, or an excercising kick. I want a real girl. Not a pinched, tweaked, sick, synthetic version.

"Of course, it's great if the girl is thin." With that he wrapped both tanned arms securely around her waist, where they contrasted slightly with her more porcelain skin. "I like to be able to fit my arms around her waist. I'm a little stocky, which means, short, broad, and kind of lacking in the limb length department – well, except for –" and Logan earned yet another slap. Although this one, he noticed, was much softer. "Ahem, well, yeah so, the extra curves there aren't needed. In fact, I like being able to massage a girls hips when I'm holding her.

"I don't need huge boobs," at this, Camille buried her face in the crook of his neck, cheeks burning. "No, really. Didn't I just tell you I like thin girls? I mean, a size, let's say two girl with Double D's? Totally unnecessary. Although I do like something to grab and get slapped for. I am a guy," he grinned and the took the feeble slap before continueing. "My point is, I'm not discriminating against Double A's or Double D's. But 34B's are perfect for me." Camille paused to wonder how he knew her bra size, but her brain was too busy trying to stop her heart from melting at his words. She was always a little insecure about being on the small side, but the way Logan put it, she was smack in the middle. She had always thought of it as average, but according to him, they were perfect.

"Camille, I love your ass." Ignoring the small squeak his sudden grab had extracted from her, he went on. "I don't need to you think that you've got to struggle to fit in your jeans for me. I know that big butts are appreciated, but it's more about the girl it's on. And you," here he tilted her chin so that she was looking straight into his hazel eyes, "Are the love of my life,"

There was a long pause where they were simply staring into eachothers eyes like the first loves they were. Chocolate met bronze flecked with green, and both swore internally that this moment was what heaven would be like, hopefully many many happy years later.

They both leaned in at the same time. "I love you," Camille whispered. Logan simply nodded. He had said everything he wanted to, and if he thought of something else, it would be conveyed through the passionate kiss he initiated. Soft, pink lips moving against eachother, his hands low around her waist, hers twisting through his luscious locks and playing with the short, sensitive hairs on the nape of his neck. Finally Logan broke away, panting a bit, but with an utterly satisfied look on his face.

"Camille, how did you get such an amazingly sweet – not to mention gorgeous – boyfriend?" he smirked.

Camille sighed before curling back into his side, leaving her amazingly sweet, gorgeous boyfriend waiting for a slap she was too touched to deliver.

**So how did you guys like it? I don't mean to offend any girls. All body types are gorgeous, I was just trying to look at it from Logan's perspective, and what he saw in Camille. Erin Sanders is pretty darn skinny. If I offended at A or B cups out there, rest assured that I didn't mean to make fun. I'm kind of on the small end myself…**

**But please review! Flames… not really appreciated. Constructive criticisms great, though. Tell me what you think!**

**Bye **

**Kaci**


End file.
